fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter
Peter is a bunny-like fairy, one of the mascots in Pride Wish Pretty Cure and Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure. He's always worried about the time he lives by looking at his watch, he likes girls but somehow is very shy. He is friends with Anna and did not realize her feelings for him, like a lot of Hazuki and lives with her. He ends his sentences with Ding. He is the fairy of the time and he live in the Time Palace with the princess. Appearance Coming soon... Personality Peter is a rabbit and is very responsible, impulsive and preoccupied with time. He has some characteristics of Pop, loves girls but is too shy to talk to them, loves to be hugged by them and hates when embraced by them. He thinks too much on his friends and is able to drop everything for them. History Coming to earth He is given a mission by the princess of time to search for legendary pretty cures and retrieve the essences of the time that were stolen by an evil organization. He needs to recover essences so that time does not collapse. Finding the Pretty Cures Peter arrives at the sky through a hole and falls into the arms of Hazuki Kitano, desperate for being perseguido. Hazuki Kitano and he become friends, then soon after Hazuki can become Cure Marguerite to protect him and promises that will help him recover the essence of time and save the world. Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure In the end he manages to recover the essences of time and defeat Poor Soul so he got back to the Kingdom of Time, but decided to take a short farewell, but then revises his old friend, Anna who is the fairy of star says he came to the Pretty Cure for a new mission, he returns to the Kingdom of Time to get more information back and occasionally helping the Cures. Powers and Abilities Coming Soon... Relationships Hazuki Kitano - she is the first friend he makes in the earth, he says that Hazuki remembers Cure Scarlet and the princess of the kingdom of time, so he likes a lot of Hazuki. Princess Haruki is the princess of the Time Kingdom so they are longtime friends. He is the main partner of the princess. Mai Kitano - he first he feels very frightened her by her rigid personality, but admires when he knows she is Cure Scarlet, but he still feels afraid. Hanae Utako - Apparently he is one of the biggest fans of Cure Lily so loves autographs and photos from her. Thomas - He's his father, they get along well. Princess Hoshi - she is the princess of the Kingdom of the Stars who is his friend and Haruki, she is the boss for the princess and he's blessing the stars to give extra power to heal Pretty Cure. They are friends, but not seen much. Anna - They are longtime friends. He soon realizes that Anna likes him but only sees her as a good friend. Etymology Peter: (English variant of pedro, means stone or rock) Trivia Coming Soon... Gallery Pride wish precure clothes desing by beautifltart-d51613h.jpg|Peter with the others cures first sketch for first season Category:Pride WIsh Pretty Cure Category:Mascots Category:Characters Category:Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure Category:User: NattySakura